A rose hidden in between the weeds
by Tenma.Ai
Summary: Another one shot I wrote for another friend of mine. I hope she likes it. DISCLAIMER. I do not own any of the character of Yu Yu Hakusho, they all belong to their rightfull owner.


[ Kurama X Yumiko12345 ] A Rose hidden in between the weeds

Name: Mayumi Kimura

Age: 16

Personality: timid, kind to everyone, sweet, extremely intelligent

Extra: orphan, goes to Kurama's school, people at school thinks she's weird, has healing powers

You know that one girl, I just know you do. That one girl that always sits in the back the classroom. The same one that's so shy that she hardly even talks at all and everyone labels her as the weird one. Yeah? Finally know who I'm talking about? See I told you so! Well to be honest.. I am that girl. My name is Mayumi Kimura, I'm currently 16 years old and I have some cool healing powers! Neat huh ? NO! I'm a freak. All I ever wanted was to be a normal girl but then again faith never had been on my side before. I mean growing up as an orphan isn't fun to begin with and the constant bullying isn't that good for your self esteem you know. I just told myself to keep acting nice to people then they can never blame me for ever doing something bad to them. But let me tell you I had a bad feeling about this school since day one and the popular group made it very clear that the didn't like and of course nobody ever tried to acknowledge me or to even make friends. All because they didn't want to risk getting on the black list of the 'gang' aka the cheerleader and jocks. I thought I was going to go and waist my time in this hell hole but 1 day just changed it all..

flash back]

I closed up my apartment before leaving towards school and made my way towards the bus stand. It's been only 2 weeks since school started and you already disliked it. I readjusted my old and worn backpack and fixed the uniform a little. What? It's not easy living alone when you're a 16 year old. It didn't take long before the bus came and I got on, again taking place in one of the empty seats in the front since I hadn't had any friends. It didn't take long before the whispers started again. * this really sucks* I thought letting out a deep sigh. "umm excuse me " came a voice beside me, I shyly looked up to see one of the cutest boys I've ever seen. This is what he looked like

Isn't he just adorable? I felt myself turning beet red so I quickly turned away. " Is this seat taken?" he asked in a gentle voice. I quickly shook my head no not trusting my voice at all. "Owh, Ok. Would you mind if I sat here?" he asked. I couldn't really say anything I was still in awe that someone like him would even look at me so I just shook my head again and grabbed my old bag and put it on my lap. I couldn't resist myself and took a quick glance at him again. There was the eternal trace of a smile on his face. He looked at me and smiled which of course being as shy as I am made me turn beet red. " I've never seen you before, are you new here?" he asked. "j-j-just started t-t-two w-weeks ago" I stuttered making me turn even redder then I already was. His smile widened and a low chuckle came from him " thought so, I haven't seen you around.. well my name Shuichi Minamino but you can call me Kurama" he said still smiling. I just nodded and managed to get my name out.

[end Flashback]

And that how's I met my best friend. It's weird you know.. nobody talked to me before that and 1 random day someone as cute as that guy comes and just starts talking to you. It didn't take long before I really opened up to him and he to me. He even told me he had a demon spirit inside of him oh hell .. he even showed me afterwards and of course I eventually told him about my healing powers. Unlike most people he took it like it's normal I guess after seeing my confused face he explained everything about the spirit detectives and thought that maybe I could join them as they're personal healer. At first I wasn't sure but he said he'd protect me if I ever had any trouble with anything or anyone. That kind of convinced me .. ok I might have more feelings for him then just friends, but he would never like me like that. But then again I may be wrong. I guess I'll never know ..*sigh* Right now I'm waiting for the gang to come back from a mission I surprised myself but found me being good friends with Hiei . I was pulled out of my thoughts as the gang came back. I stood up giving them all a smile but that quickly vanished as I noticed the state they were in. Sure most of them only had a couple of scratches but Kurama was in a horrible state , blood was everywhere his clothes were soaked. I quickly rushed over and told them to put him on the couch and someone to get warm water and towels. I took of his shirt to see a large gash across his chest. I quickly put my hands over it and concentrated on healing. It was almost healed but my energy was all gone and I fainted. When I woke up I found myself lying in a bed a white room. " where am I ?" I said out loud. " you're in one of the rooms of Koenma's building. I looked at the source of the sound and saw Kurama sitting in a bed next to mine his chest was bandaged up and so was his left arm and leg. I couldn't help but feel sad " I'm sorry I couldn't heal you fully , I was still drained" I muttered. He gave you a smile " what do you mean? You saved my life! If you didn't heal me as much as you could I wouldn't be here. Don't worry about the minor wounds it should have been healed by now thanks to Yoko. " he said getting up and undoing the bandages. I couldn't help but let out a deep sigh. " but still.. I should have been able to heal you perfectly." I said looking down in my lap. Kurama walked over and made me look at them " don't let it get to you. You just need to train your powers .. you saved my life and I still have to thank you for that." He said before giving you a loving smile. " what do yo-" I started but I was interrupted by him crashing his lips into mine. My eyes widened in shock, my heart fluttered, butterflies in my stomach went crazy and I thought I could hear fireworks around us. I slowly let my eyes fall shut as kissed him back. When he pulled back I turned beet red. He smiled again and said " you have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that." I blushed even more and said .. well more like stuttered/ muttered something incoherent. " Mayumi, I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time now but I didn't know if you felt the same way .. the truth is .. I want to be more the just friends..Aishiteru Mayumi " he said pecking your lips. I couldn't help but smile of happiness and whispered " aishiteru Kurama" and we shared another sweet and loving kiss until Hiei walked in on us and ruined the whole moment.

THE END ^^


End file.
